Coldest of the Cool
by Jyira Keller
Summary: Follow on from Hidden Evil/Tears of Blood. An old friend of Aurelia's shows up asking for help after learning there is a price on her head for her death.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Coldest of the Cool   
  
Author: Jyira Keller  
  
Email: jyira@yahoo.co.uk   
  
Spoilers: Basic Night World, Hidden Evil, Tears of Blood.   
  
Disclaimers: Concepts of Night World belong to LJS. Characters of Aurelia Wolf, Donavon Wolf, and Blaine Silverthorne are mine. The character of Phoenix Wolf and Kali Wolf belongs to Tara Richards and is being used with permission. The information on the Wolf species comes from the Wolf Clan rpg run and created by Lamia Wolf.   
  
Rating: 15   
  
Warnings: violence and language   
  
Summary: An old friend of Aurelia's shows up uninvited and not particularly welcome. Phoenix has swallowed her ego to ask her maker for help after she's learned there is a price on her head. Not exactly thrilled at the prospect of helping out Aurelia reluctantly agrees to assist Phoenix to find out who's got a hit out on her. But what isn't Phoenix saying? There's more to her story than meets the eye...   
  
Notes: pleas for feedback.   
  
Part 1  
  
The night was cold, a strong wind blew thick dark clouds rapidly across the sky covering the moon. Phoenix Wolf just wanted to get home. Generally night was her favourite time, but for some reason, today had just seemed to drag by endlessly.   
She glanced behind her, getting an uncomfortable sensation of someone watching her from the shadows. You're just being paranoid, she told herself. Get home, idiot.  
  
She started walking again, trying to ignore the prickling sensation running over her skin. What the hell was the matter with her? She scowled at the dark night.  
She was never jumpy or nervous. She couldn't afford to be. That meant saying you were weak. She wasn't weak. No way.  
  
The sound of a branch snapping behind her was as loud as gun shots, making her spin around, her own gun in hand. She knew sworn-off shot guns were illegal, but didn't really care. It was one of her favourite weapons.   
  
Of course, there was no one there. She cursed herself mentally for being so stupid. She put the gun away, eyes probing the darkness. She didn't like the sensation of being followed.   
  
Phoenix sighed heavily. What was the matter with her? She was used to slinking through the darkness. Dark was her element. Why wasn't it tonight?  
  
She turned around and almost slammed into the figure in front of her. She couldn't quite see any features. Tall and muscular, she could see a silvery blond head and a flash on cold blue eyes. A strong hand clamped down on her shoulders.  
  
"What's your problem?" she snapped, yanking herself free.  
  
"Personally, I have no problem," the guy said, amused. "But apparently people have one with you."  
  
Phoenix smirked, pushing her dark red fringe out her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me." Well, with her career she was used to pissing off important people. Other important people seemed to like using her services to get rid of them.   
  
She shoved past the guy. "Go away."  
  
She stiffened, feeling something metal and hard shoved into the small of her back. "Guns won't kill me," she snorted.  
  
"Maybe not, but they still hurt," the guy said in her ear. His breath was hot against her skin. "But this will." The moon came out from behind a cloud, flashing on the glass knife in his hand.  
  
Without thinking about it Phoenix stamped down hard on his foot, the heel of her boot slamming into the guy's shoe. He swore savagely at her, the gun slipping from her back. Phoenix spun round delivering a series of kicks and blows to asshole.  
  
He recovered quickly, but was smart enough to back off. He scowled at her, and she watched as some of the cuts he'd received healed up before her eyes. Vampire. "Don't think you're gonna get off this easy, bitch," he hissed at her. And with that he was gone.  
  
Phoenix straightened, rubbing her shoulder where he'd grabbed it. She went inside her apartment building quickly, deciding the stairs would be safer than the list. She didn't encounter anyone else on the stairs or inside her apartment.  
  
Nothing seemed out of place. Except a vampire trying to kill her. Who was he? She knew he'd try again, his last words had proved that.   
  
The question was when and what he would do.  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Blaine cursed his stupidity. He'd left the damn Wolf get away. He couldn't believe it. He didn't seem to do much of a job of getting Wolfies, he thought sourly. He sighed with annoyance, heading back to his car.  
  
Well, all he could tell his contact was that he'd seen the woman, and would make a better attempt at it next time. He didn't see what the problem was. So Phoenix Wolf was a self-made assassin, pissing off Night World officials. So what?  
  
If they went around killing off most of their assassins, which they seemed to be doing at the moment, who was going to take care of their problems? He doubted they were going to get off their lazy Council asses and go themselves.  
  
It was either kill them, or most of their favourite killers were turning Daybreak. He made a face. What a terrible thought. Well, he could guarantee it would never happen to him, and he knew of at least one other person who could be trusted never to turn sappy. He smirked at the image of Aurelia dancing around with the Daybreakers, covered in flowers and signing about love and harmony and all that crap.   
  
She'd probably punch his lights out of it mentioned that to her, he thought dryly. He hadn't seen her in over six months, she seemed to be avoiding him. Fine. If she wanted to be like that, he thought sourly.   
  
He pulled up outside the Night World bar he'd been told to meet at, the Black Sun. Kind of play on words, he thought as he parked his motorcycle and headed inside.   
  
His eyes scanned the crowded bar for his contact, Lorelei Blackthorn. She had taken over the Night World council after the death of its previous leader, Trinity Harman-Redfern, who'd been having an affair with Hunter. Hunter had been blasted by blue fire, and Trinity had been staked by her own vampire hunter daughter. So Lorelei had taken over.  
  
He didn't like the look of the guy who had joined her either. He wasn't very big, but muscular, and his cold expression said he wasn't afraid to use those muscles if necessary.   
  
"Well?" Lorelei asked as he slid into the seat opposite her. "She dead yet?"  
  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Give me a break," he snapped. "I only got the assignment about two hours ago."  
  
"Never trust a vampire to do a real man's work," Mr. Muscles said with sour humour.  
  
Lorelei chuckled dryly, pushing her coppery bangs out her eyes. "Now, now Donavon, be nice." Lorelei patted Donavon's arm. "Donavon here is my latest new contact. Play nice boys, because I'm trusting you two to work together on this."   
  
  
  
  
Blaine opened his mouth to shot at Lorelei, she was out her mind. He didn't work with anyone. He noticed a tattoo on the back of Donavon's hand. A black poppy. Oh great. Just fucking great, he thought angrily. "You're a Wolf."  
  
Donavon's eyebrow raised a little. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Black poppy's are a Wolf symbol," he answered. He smiled unpleasantly. "Let's just say I've had some...encounters...with them before."   
  
Lorelei turned her stunning smile on Donavon. "Why don't you go get us a couple of drinks," she said. It wasn't a request. Donavon stood up, his expression thunderous as he stormed off to the bar.  
  
"You're fucking crazy," Blaine told her bluntly. 2There is no way in hell I'm working with *him*."  
  
Lorelei was annoyed. "Well, I'm afraid you don't get a choice," she snapped at him. "Phoenix is a Wolf, as is Don. If there's a problem, having a backup is handy."  
  
Blaine sank back against the seat and closed his eyes, wanting to punch something. If Lorelei didn't stop annoying him, it was going to be her. "Backups are okay, I guess, but why did you have to send me after goddamn *werewolves?*" Something cold and wet splashed over his face. His eyes opened in surprised.   
  
Donavon had returned, but Blaine's drink had ended up all over him. Donavon's expression was icy. "Wolves are *not* werewolves, and have nothing to do with werewolves, or immature Night Worlders. We're a separate species."  
  
Blaine scowled. At the rate this assignment was going, he was going to end up killing *him* before he got to Phoenix.  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Author's note: For the reviewer who asked how I came up with a character like Aurelia Wolf: When I first stared writing fan fiction all my characters were good guys/girls who always ended up finding their evil Night World soulmate, and after various problems ended up living happily ever after in Circle Daybreak, which got a little boring. So I decided to create a bad character with an attitude, which was a change to write about, and more fun.   
  
  
Part 3  
  
Phoenix sighed heavily knocking back a shot. The bar was crowded, hot and noisy. She had thought it would be better than being stuck at home alone worrying about a vampire trying to kill her.  
  
She hadn't seen any more signs of him, or felt herself being watched and followed. There had been no trouble at work. She made a face. Office work sucked big time. It almost made her glad for her night job.   
  
So far this evening it had been almost as boring as the day. No one needed anyone killed. She hadn't had any work for almost a week now. If she didn't kill someone soon, she'd die of boredom.   
  
~I could gladly help you in dying if you really want to~ a sarcastic voice said in her head. Phoenix gritted her teeth.  
  
Oh no. If things weren't already bad enough as it was. Her eyes scanned the bar. A tall blonde in black leather was sat on the opposite side to Phoenix, a tall muscular man with dark hair that hung to his shoulders sat beside her with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Great. Just fucking great. Could things *get* any worse? ~What are you *doing* here?~ she demanded.  
  
~What does it look like?~ Aurelia's voice said in her head. ~I'm having fun on my night off.~   
  
Phoenix scowled and turned away. As if she could just waltz into town and expect everything would be okay. The past all forgotten. Bitch.   
  
"Ignore her, she irritates everything she comes within ten paces of," a deep voice said in her left ear.  
  
Phoenix chuckled and turned to see the guy. Quite cute, lots of muscles, silvery blonde hair, the baby blue eyes didn't seem to look right though. She ran a hand through flame coloured hair unconsciously. "Tell me about it," she snorted.   
  
"How 'bout we change the topic to can I buy you a drink?" he asked, flashing her a stunning smile. Sharp white teeth caught Phoenix's attention. Vampire.   
  
She was debating on telling him to get lost, remembering there was a vampire somewhere trying to kill her. He might know something. "Sure. Get me a beer."  
  
He took the seat beside her, waving to get the bar tender's attention. She noticeably didn't seem to impressed with him. "Two Buds," he told her.  
  
Phoenix noticed she didn't exactly race to his order. She smiled slightly. "Friend of yours?" she asked.  
  
He didn't blink. "At one time. She doesn't seem to like me much at the moment." The bar girl slammed the two beer bottles down in front of him. "I'm Blaine, by the way," he offered.  
  
  
Phoenix wondered if she should tell him her real name. Staying hidden was probably a good idea. Unless...It was probably not a good idea with Aurelia hidden in the shadows. Who loved to make her miserable. "Phoenix," she said. She reached for her drink, taking a swig from the bottle.   
  
Now she had to resign to flirting with a vampire. What joy.  
  
* * *  
It was kind of hard to pay attention to Donavon when Blaine was deliberately flirting. Aurelia kept trying to tell herself she wasn't interested. She noticed Don was watching them rather closely as well. She eyed him suspiciously.   
  
He looked back at her evenly. "Why are you so bothered about it, anyway?" he asked simply.   
  
Aurelia snorted, sitting back in the seat and closing tired eyes. "It's a long fucked up story," she said with a heavy sigh.   
  
Donavon chuckled slightly. "Everything with you is long fucked up story."  
  
She ignored the resist to punch him and opened her eyes. He'd put up with her for the past three months, and he was a Wolf on top of it, and cute. From what she knew there weren't a whole lot of male wolves, at least she had found one who liked her.   
  
So why was she jealous if Blaine was flirting with Phoenix? She wasn't sure who she felt more sorry for in that situation. Blaine was a stuck up asshole and Phoenix was whiny and snotty. Then again, she had been as much of a pain in the ass as Blaine, so maybe they did deserve each other.   
  
Blaine looked up at that moment and met her eyes directly. The shimmery link of the soulmate connection between them sparked, lighting the air with silver sparks. Damn. They were still connected.   
  
She stood up, dragging Donavon to his feet. "We're going now," she told him, and started walking out the door.  
  
"Do I get a choice?" he muttered, heading after her.  
  
Aurelia smiled at him and shook her head. "No. just shut up and do what I say and everything will be fine."  
  
He rolled his eyes, pulling her towards his sleek black convertible. She wasn't a fan of cars, preferring her new BMW bike. It allowed for so much more movement and freedom than the restrictions of a car. Of course, she mused, getting in the passenger side, there were always things you could do in cars that you couldn't exactly do on bikes.   
  
The sooner she got out of Blaine's presence the better. They hadn't seen in other in six months. She had someone new, so why did she care if he had someone new.  
  
She *didn't* care. Didn't...  
  
~Liar~ her inner voice sneered at her.  
  
* * *  
Phoenix sighed with relief as she watched Aurelia and her boyfriend walk out the door. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She glanced back at Blaine, who had stopped in the middle of his sentence, and was glaring at Aurelia's back.   
  
They'd spent more time glaring at each other than he had spent flirting with Phoenix, who was bored now. "I'm going," she said bluntly, and left before he could stop her.  
  
A thought struck her. Would Aurelia know anything about the hit out on Phoenix? Had she sent the vampire? If that was the case, why hadn't she done it herself? Aurelia was well known amongst the black market for her assassination talents. Was Phoenix cramping her style now?   
  
It wouldn't hurt to force a few answers out of her.  
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
Blaine sighed. Damn it. Phoenix walked out the bar, alive not dead. He should have offered to take her home, then he could have killed her. The sooner he got the assignment over and done with the better.  
It was just unfortunate for him that that bitch of a soulmate of his had happened to show up and distract him. What was she thinking? Showing up with some jerk - Donavon of all people - and prancing around in front of his eyes.  
Did this soulmate thing mean absolutely nothing to her? Apparently not, which just made him even madder.  
He needed to think up a plan to deal with this whole thing, and fast, before it drove him crazy.  
* * *   
The next evening Phoenix found herself pleased to have an assignment. Humans who knew something they shouldn't, had made the mistake of stumbling upon a group of Circle Midnight witches, practicing forbidden spells.   
Tut, tut, she thought sourly. She wondered vaguely if she should kill the witches, just for the hell of it. Tracking down the humans hadn't been hard, she'd disposed of them within barely an hour of getting the assignment, and was now $20000 richer than she had been this morning.  
She was in a very good mood by the time she got home. She felt like celebrating. She debated on calling a few friends and dragging them out to a local club or something.  
There was a strange motorcycle parked in her space in the lot by her apartment. It wasn't hers, what was it doing there? Senses alert, she looked around. A spot of red in the shadows caught her eye, the glow from a cigarette.  
"Who's there?" she demanded. She still had her weapons dotted about her person, ready to grab at a moment's notice.   
The figure stepped out of the shadows, flashing her a stunning smile. "Hi there."  
Phoenix's eyes rolled. "Blaine." Her voice lacked enthusiasm. She didn't want some snotty vampire on her case. The only thing they had in common was they both seemed to hate Aurelia Wolf. That wasn't enough to base any sort of relationship on. "What do you want, Blaine? I have plans."  
Blaine shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you won't be going."  
Phoenix stared at him. God, he really was an asshole. What had she been thinking? She should have known not to trust him. She should have given him a false name so he couldn't track her down. "Oh? And why's that?"  
He smiled unpleasantly, and lunged at her. Phoenix saw something flashing faintly as the moon came out from behind a cloud. The bastard had a glass knife. She dived one way as he lunged forward, his momentum throwing him past her.   
Phoenix scrambled inside her jacket for a weapon, caught off guard. She should have been prepared for this. Blaine had picked himself up, fangs barred he lunged at her again, slashing with the knife. Phoenix brought her leg up, snap kicking him in the jaw, sending him tumbling backward.  
Before she could gather himself enough to shift, he had run off into the night. She rolled her eyes heading inside. How this guy had ever gotten to be an assassin was beyond her.   
He'd tried to attack her twice, and failed both times, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. One thing she knew about vampires. They tended to get what they wanted.  
She knew he'd be back, but when?  
* * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Donavon sighed heavily, watching the fight from the shadows. He still couldn't believe that Blaine was so bloody stupid. He thought he could just throw himself at the Wolf girl and attack her? What an asshole.  
  
How he had ever managed to get to be one of the Council's top assassins was beyond him. He shook his head in disgust. He could have done a much better job himself.  
  
Flirting with her and taking her off somewhere private was out. Phoenix had seen him with Aurelia. He wouldn't have any success there. If anyone blabbed to Aurelia, he'd be dead.   
  
Aurelia seemed to think she was an exception to Wolf Clan rules. If someone pissed her off, she killed them. It wouldn't matter that she was a Wolf, and that she'd changed him.   
  
Well, then again, he was no different, he supposed. He was here to make sure Phoenix was taken care of, wasn't he?  
  
Don sighed heavily. Why did he do this to himself? Get involved with crazy people like her. Blaine could see him watching, and scowled.   
  
"Enjoy the show did you?" he hissed. Mutual hatred flared between them. The sooner they could get this thing over and done with the better.  
  
Donovan matched his glare. "Quite frankly - "  
  
"You don't give a damn?" Blaine sneered at him.   
  
Donavon's eyes rolled. The famous quote wasn't the one he'd been thinking of. "What I was going to say smart-ass, is quite frankly, no I didn't enjoy the show. I have better things to do than watching you fuck everything up." He didn't bother hiding his contempt.   
  
Blaine just glared at him. "I'll get her next time," he snapped. "You just keep the hell away from me."  
  
"Gladly." With those last words Blaine stalked off into the darkness. Don shook his head. He could see Phoenix looking around, and knew she was on edge, and with weapons. If he approached her now he was going to get shot.  
  
Wooden bullets, or silver might not kill him, but he didn't feel like being shot right now. He turned and started to head home. He thought he heard a footstep behind him.   
  
He turned around and came face to face with a female figure. "Don't do that," he snapped.  
  
Aurelia gave him an innocent smile. The cruel lilt spoiled the picture. "Did I scare you? Ooops." She was trying not to snicker, and failing.  
  
  
  
  
  
He glared at her. "Drop dead," he snarled.  
  
Aurelia sighed and folded her arms across her ample chest. "I've been dead for years," she said rather sourly.   
  
He stared at her, not sure to be amused or angry. She had a certain - effect on him - that he could never put into words. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
She shrugged. "I could ask you the same question. What are you doing with that idiot, Blaine?"  
  
He looked at her evenly. "Why should you care?"  
  
"Just curious." She continued looking at him. When it became clear he wasn't going to tell her anything she just laughed. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later. One way or another, and you know I will."  
  
Donavon's eyes rolled. "I've got a better idea. Why don't we just go home?" Before she could protest he grabbed her arm and led her away.  
  
* * *  
The following morning Aurelia was woken by some annoying person insistently ringing the doorbell. After finding she couldn't ignore it she got out of bed, deliberately taking her time in washing and dressing.   
  
She picked up a small black revolver and went to answer the door.   
  
She was surprised to find Phoenix on her doorstep.  
  
  
* * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Phoenix didn't particularly want to be there, but she had no choice. She had nowhere else to go, and Aurelia was the one person who might have some answers for her.   
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked sourly, folding her arms.  
  
Aurelia just sneered at her. "Why should I?"  
  
Phoenix bit on her tongue and tried to count to ten to keep her temper. The bitch was still as infuriating as ever, and the sooner Phoenix dealt with her, the sooner she could go away.  
  
But first she was going to have to get over her ego. She had only come here for one reason and wasn't particularly proud of herself for sinking to this. "I need your help," she said finally.   
  
Aurelia just laughed. "Why would I want to help you?"  
  
Phoenix glared at her maker. "You owe me," she snapped.  
  
Aurelia snorted in disgust. "I owe you shit," she said, moving to close the door.   
  
Phoenix's arm shot out, stopping her. She shoved past Aurelia into the apartment without being invited. "You abandoned me," she said heatedly, closing the door.  
  
Aurelia's eyes rolled. Phoenix noticed she didn't let go of the gun she was holding. She also seemed to realise Phoenix wasn't going to go away until she got some answers.   
  
"What's your point?" Aurelia's tone was cold.   
  
Phoenix smiled, not a particularly nice smile. She had been expecting this, so a little information digging had been rather handy. "Your first soulmate abandoned you, your sister abandoned you, left you to die by the hand of Night World scum."  
  
Aurelia scowled, her pretty features darkening. Bingo. Phoenix had hit a sore spot. Aurelia folded her arms. "Yeah, but both Adonis and Katalina are very dead." Her lip curled in contempt.   
  
Phoenix shrugged and waited. "Look at it this way, you help me out, and the sooner you do, the sooner I leave."  
  
Aurelia sighed heavily. "You're not going to shut up until I agree, are you?"  
  
Phoenix smiled. "Nope." With that settled she sat down in a white leather arm chair and explained what had been happening. She had learned there were rumours of something going on between Aurelia and Blaine but no one really seemed to be sure as to what it was.   
  
"What'd you do to get an idiot like Blaine hunting you?" Aurelia asked, seeming rather amused. Phoenix didn't see what was so funny.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "That's what I need to find out." Before she could say exactly why she needed Aurelia's help for that a door opened and an extremely sexy guy came out with a towel around his waste heading into another room.  
  
Aurelia just looked at her innocently. "What?"  
  
Phoenix frowned. She had seen the guy that night in the bar she had met Blaine. He'd been hanging all over Aurelia and Blaine had been jealous. He had also been there in the shadows when Blaine had tried to attack her.   
  
"Who's he?" she asked, suspicious. He and Blaine might be working together to get rid of her.  
  
"Why don't you ask me?" The guy had come back into the room, fully dressed now in a black sweater and black jeans. His dark hair hung loose to his shoulders. His expression was as cold as everyone else's.   
  
Phoenix turned to glare at him. "Who are you?"  
  
He gave her an unpleasant smile. "Donavon Wolf. You've been naughty, little fire-bird." He turned to Aurelia, his smile gone. "Why do you know her, and what the hell is she doing here?" he demanded.  
  
Aurelia shrugged. "One of my not-so-great creations. She's pissed off enough people to be hunted down by the Council and has also been reduced to even asking for my help."  
  
Phoenix wondered how Aurelia would react if she learned her boyfriend was also in on the mission to kill her. Aurelia turned to Donavon. "Go away Don," she told him. "The sooner I answer her questions, the sooner she leaves."  
  
Donavon turned and walked away, leaving the apartment. Phoenix looked back at Aurelia. Aurelia looked at her evenly. "Any idea where to start?"  
  
Phoenix frowned. "Can you find out if any of your team have a hit on me?"  
  
Aurelia snorted. "Even if they did I wouldn't do anything about it. I'll ask around and see what I can find out."  
  
Phoenix's eyes rolled. Great. Just the type of friend everyone wanted. At least she was starting to get somewhere. She left then, relieved to be out.  
  
Not relieved to know she might be being followed. She wanted some answers, and not having them was staring to drive her crazy.  
  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
Aurelia sighed, annoyed. She still found it hard to believe she'd actually agreed to help Phoenix. Why Phoenix had come to her was still slightly weird. After their last conversation Aurelia had made it pretty clear she was through with Phoenix. She had her place in the BB Guns, and didn't need a tag-along anymore.   
  
Phoenix had simply been one of her experiments to test out her new Wolf Powers. When she'd first been changed and didn't really know what to do with the new form, a new species. So she'd needed a companion.   
  
Phoenix had just been unfortunate enough to be crossing her path at the time she'd been thinking that. Now she was whining for help. As far as she knew, no one in her group of elite assassins had a hit out on Phoenix.  
  
Even if they did, she wouldn't do anything about it.   
  
Apparently Phoenix was now a self-made assassin. The council had insisted Blaine hunt her down. Most of the information was stuff she already knew. So Blaine was hunting her. Phoenix couldn't handle one little vampire?  
  
"I'd hardly call myself a 'little vampire'." Blaine appeared out of the shadows with a smirk on his arrogant face.   
  
Aurelia glared at him. Damn their fucking soulmate connection. It was almost impossible to keep secrets from him. How irritating. "Started stalking me again?"  
  
He shrugged. "When did I stop?"  
  
She bit her lip on a smart remark, knowing he was just going to throw another one back in her face. The routine tired her most of the time. "Say whatever you have to say and go away," she said, settling for bluntness. She didn't have the patience for dealing with Blaine right now.   
  
Blaine smiled his irritatingly handsome smile. "Rumour has it you've been snooping around my files. Care to tell me why?"  
  
Aurelia folded her arms across her ample chest. She could just walk away and slam the door to her apartment building in his face. The thought brought a slight smile to her face. "Not particularly," she said casually. "Care you tell *me* why you're stalking one of my puppies?"  
  
Blaine looked at her as if she were insane. Then he burst out laughing. "Puppies? *You*?"  
  
Aurelia cursed herself mentally. Never give a vampire an opening. "One of my creations."  
  
Blaine stopped laughing. He looked blank for a moment. Then he got it. "Oh. Phoenix. I didn't know she was one of yours."  
  
Aurelia winced. "Not one I'm particularly proud of."  
  
He studied her, head tilted. "Why would you care about that?"  
  
Her lip curled a little. "I suppose because she was reduced to begging me for help. The sooner I deal with this, the sooner she'll go away."  
  
Blaine gave her one of his best smiles. "I have an idea for you to get her off your back."  
  
Aurelia eyed him suspiciously. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"Let me kill her."  
  
Aurelia's eyebrow raised. It was an interesting thought. A quick solution to a problem that needed dealing with. But why should Blaine get to have all the fun? "Why should I?"  
  
He glared at her. "I could kill you, instead."  
  
It was Aurelia's turn to laugh. "You tried, you couldn't - why should you be able to now?"  
  
He glared at her. "Bitch."  
  
She smirked. "I know." She turned and headed up the steps to her building. Blaine hurried after her, catching her bare arm roughly.   
  
"Don't walk away from me," he hissed.  
  
Sparks shot from the skin to skin contact. The white light of their soulmate connection flared. The argument was over. For now, anyway. There were other things to do.  
  
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Phoenix sighed, really not looking forward to the thought of heading back to Aurelia's. But at least if she stayed there, she didn't have to worry about Blaine coming her apartment and killing her.   
  
At least today nothing had happened. It had been a typically boring day, just like any other. If Blaine had any sense, he wouldn't come after her while during the day. That would just be plain stupid.   
  
She headed up the steps to Aurelia's apartment, not liking the strange tingly feeling she was getting at the back of her neck. She opened the door with a telepathic twist.  
  
Aurelia hadn't given her a key, or even said she could stay there but Phoenix didn't care. She was just doing what she wanted.   
  
She could hear sounds inside the apartment. Sounds like springs moving. Oh great. Just what she needed. She shut the door behind her.  
  
"What the fuck is she *doing* here?"   
  
Phoenix stared at Blaine in utter disbelief. "What the fuck are *you* doing here is the question," she said. It was taking all her instincts not to drop into a fighting position.   
  
Aurelia came out of the bedroom in a black silk kimono. "What are *any* of you doing here?" she asked, slightly annoyed. Her golden hair was tumbling loose around her shoulders. She glared at Blaine. "I thought I told you to go away." She looked from Phoenix to Blaine. "If you two are going to fight, don't get blood on my white upholstery."  
  
Phoenix stared at her in utter disbelief. She shook her head in disgust. Maybe she should just cut somebody and deliberately bleed on the white furniture. Blood stains were impossible to get out. She smirked a little at the thought. "We're not going to fight," she said icily. "I just want to know what *he's* doing here."  
  
Aurelia's eyebrow raised, a slight smile pulling at her lips.  
  
Blaine's eyes rolled. "I was fucking Aurelia, if you must know."  
  
Phoenix's nose wrinkled. "You could do a little better." That wiped the smirk of Aurelia's face.   
  
Blaine shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me?" Phoenix demanded. He wasn't leaving until she had some answers from him.  
  
Blaine shrugged again. "Nothing personal. Just my job."  
  
Aurelia was studying him. "Who hired you?"  
  
Before Blaine could answer the door to the apartment opened and the guy who had been there the other day - Donavon - walked in. Phoenix shook her head. This scene should be in a soap opera.   
  
  
  
Donavon looked from around at the three people glaring at him. "What the hell is going on?" he glared at Aurelia. "And you are *not* going to tell me long fucked up story, because that's your excuse for everything!"  
  
Phoenix snorted. "Maybe Blaine can explain."  
  
Donavon, who wasn't stupid, clearly put two and two together. He glared at Aurelia, his eyes flashing dangerously. She just looked evenly back at him. Even Phoenix had to grudgingly admire her maker's physical courage. "Why?" he asked, disgusted. "I thought you two hated each other."  
  
Aurelia chuckled. "We do."  
  
Donavon was confused. "If you hate the guy why would you sleep with him?"  
  
Phoenix looked from Aurelia to Blaine, wondering the same thing. Then, also being able to put two and two together, she figured it out. She laughed in disbelief. "They're soulmates."  
  
Aurelia scowled. "Not my personal choice, believe me."  
  
Donavon just stared at them. He shook his head in disgust and stormed off. Aurelia glared at Blaine. "Thanks a lot!" he snapped.   
  
Blaine smirked. "My pleasure," he sneered, and walked out the apartment.   
  
Aurelia turned her glare on Phoenix. Phoenix just glared back. "What?"  
  
"You're not going to comment?" Aurelia's tone was unpleasant.  
  
Phoenix allowed herself a satisfied smirk. "I think I've said enough."  
  
"You got that right. Now go away." Aurelia turned and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.  
  
Phoenix chuckled and turned away. So much for staying here tonight. She might as well give up and just go home. She left the apartment, only to find Donavon waiting for her outside.  
  
She frowned. "What do you want?"  
  
Donavon smiled. "You didn't think I was going to let you walk out of here alive, did you?"  
  
* * * 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Phoenix just glared at him, really not in any mood for witty exchanges or insults. "What do you have to do with all this?" she asked, slightly confused. "I thought Blaine was supposed to be trying to kill me."  
  
Donavon snorted in disgust. "Oh please. Blaine's an asshole. He probably couldn't even kill a rabbit if he was told." His contempt and disgust was obvious. "He can't do his job so I'm doing it for him."  
  
Phoenix shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She glared, annoyed. It was starting to get kind of pathetic. Why, all of a sudden, was everyone trying to kill her?   
  
"Because you're apparently pissing off a lot of important people," Donavon answered her.   
  
Phoenix stared at him. "Stay *out* of my mind, asshole. I piss of a lot of people, most of the time, and none of *them* try to kill me."  
  
Donavon chuckled. "Hey, I'm not in your mind. It's written all over your face."  
  
Phoenix held her temper. She resisted the urge to put a first into *his* face. "Night World officials are idiots, though," she added, almost to herself.  
  
Donavon snorted again. "You know, I couldn't agree more. We Wolves are so much more superior."  
  
Phoenix didn't say anything. They actually agreed on something. Shame he was such an asshole. He was actually pretty cute.   
  
~Did I just *think* that?~ she thought. ~What the hell is *happening* to me.~  
  
Donavon was giving her a very strange look. Phoenix just looked evenly back at him. She folded her arms. "Look, I'm bored now, and I'm *going*."  
  
Donavon smiled unpleasantly. "No you're not."  
  
Phoenix uncrossed her arms, ready for a fight. "Take your best shot."  
  
* * *  
  
Phoenix drew a breath, waiting for Donavon to make the first move. He just stood there, apparently waiting for her to do the same thing. Men, she thought sourly.   
  
He continued to stand there, irritatingly silent, not doing a thing. She'd given him all the openings he needed to take a shot at her, so why wasn't the stupid idiot moving?  
  
"Whatsa matter?" she taunted him. "Afraid you'll break a nail?"  
  
Donavon glared at her. All he needed to lunge forward at her. Phoenix dodged out his way easily. She was fast, but hadn't been prepared for him being faster, and stronger. He lunged at her again, grabbing her around the waist before she could twist out the way.  
  
He tackled her to the ground like a linebacker, pressing all his weight on top of her. She bucked, trying to throw him off. She scrambled around, trying to face him, not liking the fact that he pinned her and she couldn't see him.  
  
"And you were saying?" he smirked at her.  
  
Phoenix spat at him. "Go to hell."  
  
He slapped her, hard. "Already been. I'll tell 'em to reserve a space for you."  
  
Phoenix glared at him. "So come on then," she sneered. "Do it." She didn't realise until that moment, with Death on top of her, how afraid she was of dying. She dealt with the subject of death all the time, killing other people had never been any sort of problem for her.  
  
When it was her on the receiving end, it was an entirely different story. He smiled at her unpleasantly, making her hate him even more. "Not so tough are you, really?"  
  
She didn't even dignify him with an answer.   
  
He just laughed, cold and harsh. "No last remarks? No more witty replies? Whatever. Say hi to Satan for me."  
  
He reached for a glass knife inside his jacket, and raised it high. Phoenix saw her opportunity. She kicked him harshly, aiming for where she knew it would hurt.  
  
He dropped the knife and cried out, shocked and in pain. He collapsed heavily on top of her. She twisted, trying to get out from underneath him.   
  
She didn't get very far. He reached out, grabbing her bare shoulders. "Oh no you don't," he hissed. His bare hands touched her skin, and something went horribly, hideously wrong.   
  
Her mind seemed to explode from within, a feeling as if she'd been electrocuted was running through her skin. She stared at Donavon in alarm, he looked just as shocked as she did.  
  
  
"What the hell - " he began.  
  
"I don't know." She cut him off before he could finish the sentence.  
  
His grip on her hadn't lightened, and was getting harder. She could sense his fear through his touch. He was just as freaked as she was. A fine trembling was running over her body reminding her faintly of an orgasm. But this was *not* a pleasant one.   
  
The feeling was starting to grow and intensify, and at the same time a faint white light was starting to glow, surrounding Donavon. She closed her eyes to block it out, but it was still there.  
  
It was moving her along, closer to him, mentally rather than physically. ~Oh just go *away*, I don't *want* it~ she thought pitifully.   
  
~This is all your fault~ Donavon's moody voice said inside her head.   
  
~Drop dead~ Phoenix snapped back at him. ~Whatever the hell this is, it's *not* coming from me, so it must be coming from *you*.~  
  
The white light was trying to pull her into his mind, the deepest parts of him, letting her see who he really was underneath his tough guy exterior. And worse, she knew he was inside her mind, seeing *her* for what she really was.  
  
And at that realisation she shoved him off her. The connection was broken and they were thrown back into the dark night and harsh reality. She scrambled to her feet. Donavon looked slightly stunned, then moved away from her.   
  
"Oh no," she whispered. She knew what it was. The strange thing that had happened between her and Donavon. She had taken the piss out of it happening to Aurelia and Blaine. She had convinced herself nothing that ridiculous would happen to her.   
  
"Soulmates," Donavon said flatly. His eyes closed. "Somebody just fucking kill me."  
  
"It can be arranged," Phoenix said dryly. "And aren't you supposed to be killing *me*?"  
  
Donavon didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked away into the night. ~Fine, be like that~ she thought, annoyed. She realised she was still shaking, and knew she wouldn't be able to drive home tonight. She turned and headed back into the apartment building.  
  
Aurelia was going to *love* this.  
  
* * * 


	10. Part 10

Aurelia sighed, annoyed when Phoenix came running back into the apartment, looking as if she'd just seen a ghost. Her eyebrow raised slightly and her lip curled. "What happened to you?"  
  
Phoenix dropped on the white armchair without being invited. "Donavon and I are soulmates," she whined.  
  
Aurelia's eyes rolled. "That fucking soulmate connection is a real pain in the ass," she snorted, thinking of Blaine. As if your complete opposite could be someone you could never live without.   
  
"Tell me about it," Phoenix moaned. "And to top it all off, he's trying to kill me as well." She got up and headed over to the drinks cabinet, helping herself.  
  
Aurelia shook her head in annoyance. "Been there, done that. It almost seems inevitable for some people." She remembered faintly she and Blaine hadn't done anything about their contracts to kill each other.   
  
Phoenix leaned against the drinks cabinet. "What am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
Aurelia shrugged and turned her attention back to the tacky cable TV movie she had been watching before she had been rudely interrupted. "Not my problem."  
  
She heard Phoenix sigh with irritation. "You're not much help," she snapped, and a minute later the door to the spare bedroom slammed shut.   
  
Aurelia's eyes rolled. As if Phoenix hasn't seen this coming from ten feet away. She was still slightly annoyed about it. Donavon was much more fun than Blaine.   
  
But, as she had pointed out, it was Phoenix's problem, not hers.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoenix lay awake in bed for whatever was left of the night. She was too wound up to sleep. She just couldn't believe this whole pathetic soulmate thing.   
  
She herself had not been counting on it hitting her. But that was part of the whole soulmate thing. It always hit when you least expected it to.   
  
Aurelia had been in the same situation with Blaine, and they were both still alive. Hating each other and insulting each other whenever under the same roof, but still alive. Better than being dead, Phoenix supposed.  
  
She should have known better than to ask the bitch for any help. Aurelia only looked out for Number One.   
  
She was stuck figuring out this one on her own. Only the problem was, she didn't have a clue what she was supposed to be figuring out.   
  
* * * 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
Blaine was beginning to wonder why he bothered. How come every time he had an assignment to kill a Wolf it always went wrong? Shapeshifters were always pains in the asses, he thought moodily, scowling at Aurelia's building.  
  
He sat in his car on the opposite curve. He had watched the pathetic thing called a fight between Phoenix and Donavon. For some reason he hadn't been able to kill her either.   
  
Something had happened between them and they'd both freaked and run. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. His eyes rolled. Lorelei was going to love to hear about this one.   
  
He remained there all night, waiting impatiently for something to happen, but nothing did. Phoenix remained in the building. Aurelia didn't come out. Donavon seemed to have disappeared for the time being.   
  
He watched the sun spreading over the eastern horizon, a wash of blazing blood red, sparkling gold, to cloudy pink to pale blue. The city slowly started waking up around him.   
  
Nobody came out of the building. ~Maybe they killed each other~ he thought cheerfully. It had become painfully clear there was no love lost between Aurelia and Phoenix. They obviously hated each other.   
  
He left his car and headed up the steps of the building. Aurelia's door was unlocked. Foolish of her. His lip curled in contempt. She was supposed to be careful.  
  
A click of a gun barrel sounded and he felt cold metal pressed against his skull, hard enough to leave a dent. "Put that away, it's me."  
  
She sneered at him. "All the more reason for me to keep it out." She took the gun away from his head, placing it on the kitchen counter. "What do you want?"  
  
"Where's Phoenix? And don't lie because I'll know." He turned to face her, sitting on one of the high counter stools.  
  
Aurelia gestured to the spare bedroom. "In there. She hasn't come out since last night." She switched on the coffee maker. She bustled about, a dour look on her pretty face.  
  
Blaine frowned a little. "What?"  
  
Aurelia just glared. "As if you haven't figured it out."  
  
Blaine shook his head in disgust. "They're soulmates aren't they? I saw them fighting last night. We should have figured this one out from the beginning."  
  
Aurelia's eyebrow raised slightly. "We?"  
  
"Whatever." He stood up and stretched. He could see her eyeing the muscles under his blue shirt. "I'm still gonna kill her." He headed off in the direction of the spare bedroom.  
  
Before he'd even reached the couch Aurelia had grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Ooh, feisty," he jeered at her, smirking as she pinned his wrists.   
  
She just sighed heavily, as if bored of playing with him. "You're not going to kill her. Donavon's not going to kill her, either."  
  
Blaine was confused. "I thought you hated her."  
  
Aurelia smiled a little, her lip curving cruelly. "She's not exactly one of my favourite people, true. But if you'd ever made another vampire you'd know the bond the maker feels to the child. Faint, but there."  
  
Blaine studied her. Her blue eyes stared at him, not blinking. Her expression remained calm. She was really serious. She could kill him in a second if she wanted to, and this time, he didn't doubt whether she would or not. "You're really serious aren't you?"  
  
"Deadly."  
  
Blaine sighed heavily. "All right, all right."  
  
The door opened then and Phoenix came out, looking surprised when she saw them. Her eyebrow raised a little. She couldn't keep her smirk from her arrogant face. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Aurelia let go and went back into the kitchen. "Not any more."  
  
Blaine flexed his wrists, glaring at them both. Women. A complete waste of time, he thought moodily. They were always trouble.   
  
Aurelia just smirked at him. "Switch sides if we bug you so much," she suggested.  
  
Blaine snorted. "At the moment I'm almost inclined to."  
  
Phoenix was frowning at them, hesitating. She still clearly didn't trust Blaine. Not that he blamed her, really. He had spent the last few days trying to kill her. "What's going on?"  
  
Aurelia put her coffee cup in the dishwasher, and grabbed her leather jacket. "I'm going to find Donavon. Then we'll figure out what to do."  
  
Blaine looked at her. "You already *know* what you're doing, don't you?"  
  
She smirked again. "You'll just have to wait till I get back. And no killing each other."  
  
Phoenix pouted. "Spoil sport."  
  
* * * 


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
Donavon sighed. It wasn't fair. It just plain and simply wasn't fair in the slightest. Now he could join the camp of those whiny idiots who moaned about how unjust the universe was about giving him a soulmate he didn't even particularly like.   
  
Yet how did he know he didn't like her? Was it just because he had been hired to kill her? Maybe if he got to know her a little...  
  
Or maybe he should just shoot himself and put himself out of his misery. Then again, Aurelia had gone through it with Blaine, and she was still standing.   
  
She wasn't going to be thrilled with him when she heard this. Or had everyone else known all along that this was going to end up happening? It wouldn't surprise him, he thought cynically.   
  
After wandering around aimlessly all night he headed back to Aurelia's apartment, trying to figure out a way to dump her without getting the shit kicked out of him.   
  
He was more than a little surprised when he arrived to see Phoenix and Blaine were already there. "What's going on?"  
  
Blaine glared at him. "You two have caused a problem."  
  
"He's the problem," Phoenix muttered under her breath.  
  
Donavon bit his lip on an insult. Exchanging childish and petty remarks weren't going to get anybody anywhere. He was sure they'd done enough of that.   
  
"Where's Aurelia?" he asked, taking a seat on a stool by the kitchen counter.   
  
"She went to look for you, then she was going to come back and we'd figure this little issue thing we have out," Phoenix said with a sigh.   
  
The door slammed open and a blonde whirlwind blew in, muttering unrepeatable obscenities under her breath. Then she looked up and saw Donavon already there. "What?"  
  
His eyes rolled, but he let it go. "So what's the plan?"  
  
Aurelia tossed her long leather coat on the back of the couch. "Well if it was my assignment you'd all be dead by now. No regrets. It's a pretty easy way to make a living."  
  
Phoenix stared at her in utter disbelief. "You really are a cold hearted bitch aren't you?"  
  
Aurelia just smirked. "Said before, and said again, me all over. Can we cut the made-for-cable banter and get this over and done with? All we seem to do is argue."  
  
"The sooner it's out the way, the sooner we can get on with our lives." Even Blaine had something of a sensible comment to add.   
  
  
Everybody knew what the problem was - Phoenix had been pissing off important members of the Night World council who had hired Blaine to kill her. As she wasn't a Night World species they had sent Donavon along to make sure Blaine did his job correctly. Phoenix had been forced to turned to her least favourite person for help. Only everything had gone pear-shaped. Things had turned even worse when a soulmate connection had been discovered between Phoenix and Donavon.   
  
"So here's the dumb question - what do we do?" Phoenix said finally for the second - or was it third - time?   
  
"Right now a another wolf by the name of Kali, once Leader of Circle Midnight, is currently performing a spell that will fake your death," Aurelia said heavily. "If you don't appear to be dead, the Council will want answers."  
  
"So then..."  
  
"Then, you and Don go away and do whatever the hell you want about this damn soulmate connection, and with any luck, I'll never have to look at either of you again. It's that or," her lips curled, "someone *else* kills all three of you."  
  
"Ten bucks says *she* gets the job," Blaine muttered under his breath.   
  
Donavon glanced at Phoenix. He stood up and pulled her to her feet, not particularly wanting to talk to her with Aurelia and Blaine making snotty comments. He lead her into the spare bedroom.   
  
"What are we gonna do?" he asked.  
  
Phoenix just shrugged. "I don't have a fucking clue. What do *you* want to do?"  
  
Donavon considered. How appealing was the idea of having a soulmate, really? It didn't mean they had to turn all sappy like everyone seemed to expect from it.   
  
"We could try it," he suggested. "Just to see..." He trailed off. "Did I really just say that?"  
  
Phoenix snorted at him. "Yeah, I'm just *so* ready to jump into your arms and melt."  
  
Donavon had to control himself not to hit her. He was trying to be reasonable for once, trying to see the big picture. If she wasn't interested, then maybe he should just say screw her.  
  
She turned to study him. "You're really serious, aren't you?" she said after a few moments silence.   
  
Donavon smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess. Well?"  
  
Phoenix sighed. She turned away from him. "Just give me a few days."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Donavon's face was carefully blank as he stood over the dead body. Lorelei eyed him, her nose wrinkling slightly at the glass knife stuck in Phoenix's chest. "So you actually killed her."  
  
"Eventually," Blaine said, his voice bland. "She was something of a pain in the ass, but got what she deserved."  
  
Lorelei nodded, handing them both brown envelopes. Donavon opened his, smiling faintly at the large wad of cash inside. "You might want to do something with that," she said, glancing down at the body again.   
  
Donavon's faint smile remained on his face watching Lorelei get back into her chauffer driven car. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a little squeamish," he said in a low voice.  
  
Blaine just shrugged. "She's a Blackthorn," he snorted. "How the hell she ever got to be head of the Joint Council is beyond me."  
  
"Probably depended on who she slept with," Aurelia said, stepping out from her hiding place. "It's all politics these days." They were in the woods on the edge of town where Aurelia's friend Kali had performed her spell. So far it seemed to have worked.   
  
"Does that mean we can get the hell out of here and get on with our lives now?" Blaine asked.  
  
"About damn time too," Aurelia muttered. She strode off to where she'd parked her bike. Donavon shook his head. Some friend she was. Blaine was following.   
  
He doubted he would miss either one of them much. "Come on Phoenix," he muttered. "The sooner you wake up, the sooner we can get the hell out of here."  
  
He just had to wait for her to wake up.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're not even going to wait for your friend to wake up?"  
  
Aurelia gritted her teeth as Blaine caught up with her. Could she never be rid of him? Apparently not. She sighed heavily. "I'm through with it now."  
  
Blaine shook his head. "You're impossible."  
  
"And you're an asshole," she snapped, not liking the glint in his eyes as he came closer to her.   
  
"Aurelia?" he said, his tone suspiciously pleasant.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up."   
  
Before she could come up with a suitable comeback, he'd kissed her, awakening the spark of their soulmate connection. With another heavy sigh, she resolved to letting herself go with it.  
* * *  
  
Phoenix groaned, dragging herself off her feet, watching the image of the knife in her chest start flickering, before disappearing, along with the blood, the rips in her top stared repairing themselves.   
  
Her eyes rolled as she heard Aurelia and Blaine arguing in the distance. "Do you think those two will ever get together?"  
  
Donavon snorted. "They'd end up killing each other."  
  
She brushed some leaves from her red hair. She looked at him. "So."  
  
He smiled at her faintly. "So." He folded his arms.  
  
Phoenix had been debating on the whole soulmate thing for the last few days, and had finally come to the conclusion that she would never really understand it. But she had it, so she might as well take advantage. She didn't know if she was one of the so-called "lucky ones" but at least it was something she could learn.  
  
Donavon held a hand out to her. She took it. There were no fire and lightning sparks this time, just a pleasant sensation of heat flooding over her as his fingers intertwined with her.   
  
They walked away.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
